The synthesis of stable nano-structured materials has been the focus of recent research efforts in both the academic and industrial sector. These materials may be applied in a variety of applications including high temperature semiconductors, as well as support materials for heterogeneous catalysts. Depending on the application, a high level of compositional and morphological control, as well as thermal stability is required. For example, nano-structured mixed metal oxides are commonly applied as catalytic supports in 3-way automotive catalysts. Traditional metal oxide materials found in 3-way catalysts, such as Al2O3, ZrO2, and CeO2 made by aqueous-phase precipitation will typically retain high (>50 m2/g) surface area up to 800° C., but show significant loss of surface area and phase change when exposed to temperatures in excess of 1000° C. This loss of surface area can accelerate precious metal sintering and lead to a severe reduction in the efficiency of the catalyst.
There is therefore, a need in the art for a highly thermally stable metal oxide particle and a method of producing the metal oxide particle.